


Language of Love

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, jake is turned on by flynn speaking italian, tumbrl request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jake finds out he has a new kink. Flynn speaking Italian and Flynn is thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt:  
> Your writing is so good!! Thanks so much for all the fic you've given the Librarians fandom, you're one of our best! This season has made more people open to the idea of Jake/Flynn than ever haha, but there's a tragic lack of fic for just those two, could you maybe write something for them sometime? Maybe something where Jake gets really turned on when Flynn speaks other languages or talks about history or something nerdy and adorable?

Jake smiled as he watched Flynn chat with the Italian locals that were in the lobby of the hotel the two were staying at during their time in Italy trying to track down a rouge artifact that they could only guess what it was at this point. 

Jake crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall by the elevators keeping a sharp eye on where Flynn was waving his arms about as he talked passionately about Jake had no idea about. He could read Italian, talk it? Not so much.

Flynn on the other hand was fluent and the way the words rolled off his tongue had Jake fighting to keep a blush off his face. He shifted, swallowing hard as he caught sight of a light flush spreading across the older man’s cheeks as his heart rate sped up as he got further engrossed in the topic they were discussing. 

Jake could only hear a few words from his position across the lobby, but what he could hear was already affecting him. So he wasn’t blushing, but instead the excess blood was rushing to his groin. Jake briefly closed his eyes trying to force his erection to go away or at least die down so it was less noticeable in his jeans. He peeked down and let out a groan running his hands over his face when his erection was still there and pressing against his jeans. 

Flynn was still talking in that damn Italian and Jake was glad that they had decided to end their search early that night. Jake pushed off the wall and strode over to Flynn, dropping an arm over Flynn’s waist. He plastered himself to Flynn’s side, pleased when the older man stopped talking completely in order to drop a kiss to his forehead and wrap his arm around his younger man’s back. 

“Sorry gents, but I’m sorry I’m going to have to take him away from you.” Jake drawled, laying his accent on thick and took joy in the way the local’s blushed in understanding before winking and giving them a thumbs up. They bid goodbye before hurrying out leaving Jake to steer Flynn towards the elevator. 

Flynn smiled amused as he let himself be tugged along until they got to their room and their door locked firmly shut behind them. Then he took Jake’s wrists in his hands and pulled Jake around to seal their lips in a kiss. Jake smiled against Flynn’s lips as he kissed back, happy that his lover knew just what he wanted from a few words alone. 

Flynn backed Jake up until the younger man’s back hit the wall behind him and slotted his thigh between Jake’s legs, rubbing teasingly at his obvious erection causing Jake to groan into their kiss. Flynn broke their kiss to lean their foreheads together. 

“What’s got you all hot and bothered tonight?” Flynn asked, panting lightly. 

“You, speaking Italian like that. I have no idea what you’re saying, but fuck it turned me on.” Jake explained, eyes dark. 

“Did it now? I’ll be sure to keep that mind.” Flynn grinned cockily as he rubbed his thigh against Jake again, earning another soft moan. Flynn started to press kisses down Jake’s neck, leaving small marks in his wake as Jake started to grind against Flynn’s thigh needing more friction. 

Flynn released Jake’s arms, leaving the other man to loop his arms around Flynn’s shoulders to pull him closer so he could muffle his moans in his lover’s neck. 

Flynn tugged open Jake’s belt and zipper; he pushed Jake’s jeans and boxers down around his thighs exposing his lover. Jake gasped when Flynn wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking him slowly. 

“Già difficile non siamo? (Already hard aren’t we?)” Flynn purred in Italian, Jake groaned as he dropped his head back against the wall with a soft thump, as he got harder in the other Librarian’s grip with his hips jerking upwards on their own. 

“You fucker.” Jake groaned out, eyes closing shut as Flynn chuckled knowing full well what his words and accent were doing to Jake. 

“I know.” Flynn said with a smirk as he swiped his thumb over the head of Jake’s weeping cock making Jake arch into the touch. 

“You too, don’t make me come alone.” Jake moved his hands down to tug at Flynn’s waistband impatiently. 

“Always the gentlemen.” Flynn teased as he used his free hand to pull his own erection free of his jeans. Jake reached down and together they wrapped their fingers around their cocks, bringing them together making them both groan in surprise at the sensations. 

“Flynn.” Jake bucked up towards their hands, needing more feeling his orgasm growing closer and closer. 

“I’m almost there too Jake, just a little bit more.” Flynn gritted out, his breathing erratic. Jake grabbed Flynn’s free hand, lacing their fingers together allowing Flynn to pin his hand up against the wall by his head. Jake used this to his advantage to pull Flynn into a heated open mouth kiss. 

Their hands sped up, urged on by their shared kiss and passion. Jake came first having been teased much longer than Flynn. Jake groaned loudly into Flynn’s mouth as he came over their combined hands, sagging against the wall glad it was there to hold him up as he orgasmed. Flynn pressed closer and hand worked faster before he too came moments after his lover, spurred on by Jake’s orgasm. 

Flynn slumped against Jake; both breathing heavily as they rode out their highs, Flynn seemed a bit more out of it than Jake when the southern Librarian came back to his sense’s. Jake gently tucked both of their now limp cocks back into their jeans before Jake shuffled them over to the bed and lowered Flynn down first. Jake kissed Flynn’s cheek before moving to get some towels and their sleep clothes. 

It took some time, maneuvering and gentle prodding on Jake’s part, but soon they were curled up under the sheets both dozing in and out of unconsciousness.

“I better make sure to be careful when I use Italian huh? Wouldn’t want you to jump me every time huh?” Flynn stroked his fingers through Jake’s hair absently. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.” Jake chuckled before he nuzzled his face against Flynn’s chest, letting out a content sigh as he gave into the arms of slumber surrounded by Flynn’s warmth and his fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> my NSFW tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
